


The Hunt

by Krayolacolor



Series: Marble Roses [3]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, F slur, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Suggestive Themes, bi character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayolacolor/pseuds/Krayolacolor
Summary: He was hunting, god he hated that word, but that's what he was doing. Because either he actually did leg work once in a while or Offender was going to be up his ass about it.Note: This work is only tagged with "rape/noncon" due to the nature of the Offenderman as a character, nothing in this story or the series as a whole will have any graphic depictions of rape. At most, it is implied to happen off screen.
Relationships: Timothy "Tim" W. | Masky & Sexual Offenderman
Series: Marble Roses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172543
Kudos: 3





	The Hunt

Tim was walking alone down a crowded street twirling a rose in his hands, careful not to brush it against anyone. He was out with a rose because he was hunting, god he hated that word, but that's what he was doing. Because either he actually did leg work once in a while or Offender was going to be up his ass about it, and well, it bothered Brian more than him, but still if he could keep both of them happy in this weird three way they've got going on it's worth it. So Tim was out in his skinniest jeans (Offender got them for him) which were ripping to hell and back, and a shirt with a V just on the edge of being uncomfortable, with a flannel tied around his waist.

He looked pretty gay. He didn't have a problem being perceived as gay, he was Bi, by the wasn't going to be upset if someone thought he was gay. The outfit looked like something Alex wore when Offender was controlling him, but every time Tim caught his reflection his eyes were mud brown not hot pink.

The good thing about this outfit was that it made his job easier, Tim had a type that he hunted. Not the pretty drunk girls that Offender liked, or anything like that, he was very specific when he hunted, he had to be or he'd never sleep at night.

Tim was looking for homophobes, he'd had his fair share of harrassment back in college when he started dating Brian, because well, he was dating a guy in the middle of Alabama and most people did not like that one bit. Things we better now, but he caught dirty looks that made him want to punch someone in the face. It's a good thing that Brian is more level headed or he'd probably be in jail.

It helped that he never really saw what Offender did to people, and more often than not Tim saw whoever he gave the rose to again around town, so nothing that bad happened... At least, he told himself that so he could sleep, but sometimes Offender just didn't bring them back, and the one time Tim dared ask what he did with the guy Offender just grinned at him.

'I was hungry,'

Tim did not ask again.

But it brought him back to the matter at hand, there was a reason it was hunting, and not any other word, because Offender was hungry. And because Offender was hungry he gave Tim a rose and told him to find something pretty. Of course he didn't actually care whether or not whoever got the rose in the end was attractive, he was only interested in someone getting the rose.

And whoever that someone was going to be was probably going to be a homophobic asshole. Did that justify feeding them to a raging rape monster? Probably not, but it made Tim feel a little better about it, so he doesn't think too hard about the morality of it.

It was in that moment that Tim tripped, his foot catching something and sending him straight to the ground, he dropped the rose and scrapped his palms, but he would be fine.

A man walks around him and snorts, "Fag."

Tim's face was red, but he grabbed the rose before anyone accidentally stepped on it, and pushed his bangs out of his face, "Asshole!" He sneered back.

The guy scoffed at him, "Fucker, bet you got that rose for your pansy queer little boyfriend."

Tim straightened up, "It's yours now fucker," he said and shoved it into the guys chest, looking up at him with a sick little smile, "Good luck."

He fully expected it when he was shoved back to the ground by the stranger, "Don't touch me, you fucking bitch!" The man spit at him.

The street felt empty, it had just had dozens of people on it, now it was only them. Tim smirked as the man kept screaming at him, threatening him, calling him every slur he could think of until the shadow fell over both of them. That dark and monstrous sound ringing out, "Maybe you wouldn't look like such a little bitch if your masculinity wasn't dependent on all men being straight." 

Tim looked up as the man jerked around, seeing Offender's sadistic grin always made his stomach twist in bad ways, but he didn't show it, rather he stood up and brushed off, "Took you long enough," he mutters, "anyway, I did my part," he pat the man on the shoulder as he stood there trembling, "I hope you don't die." He said and turned around walking away as he heard the man start screaming. He didn't look back because he knew by the time he did they would be gone already.

~~~

Tim was dozing on the couch that evening when Offender appeared curled around him, purring loudly. The monster seemed content, and he was warm leading to Tim relaxing against him, shutting his eyes again, "Did you kill him?" He asked quietly.

"Thought about it, but he was breathing when I dropped him off, he'll probably live."

Tim hummed as Offender wrapped his arms around him, purring softer, "Are you going to need me to go out again?"

"Not now, I'm fine, but you look exhausted, rest, you did good..." Offender ran his fingers through Tim's hair and slowly soothed him into sleep, curled up against the monster but feeling safe in his arms anyway…

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if anything else needs tagged.


End file.
